


A friend in need

by MrsGeeWay92



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Kidnapping, Mystery, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsGeeWay92/pseuds/MrsGeeWay92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tick tock man has escaped that Fenton Hardy put away and he is out for revenge the friends of the hardy's beware</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> okay guys this is about the mystery novels of the Hardy brothers you don't need to have read it to follow the story but some backgroung info will help you understand this if you have any questions, queries or uncertainties please let me know and I will clear it up for you.

Prologue.

The prison door slammed shut as Mike Shreuder walked out into freedom, he grinned as he looked at the photograph in his hand with the faces incircled they must all pay for they have done to him and his family…

 

Dark haired 18yr old Frank Hardy 6.1ft just returned from his morning run when he saw a dirty yellow convertible standing in the Hardy’s driveway, he jogged closer to peek inside the window when he felt something hard connecting with his skull before he could turn around o see who knocked him out blackness enfolded him and he knew no more.

Blonde 17 yr old 6ft Joe Hardy finished his shower and whistled as he made his way down to the kitchen for breakfast. The boys’s parents Fenton and Laura Hardy was away on vacation. He wondered if his brother Frank had returned from his jog, he looked at his watch and realised that Frank was already more than an hour late. He chewed his bottom lip trying not to panic, maybe Frank had only made a stop at the local market, he couldn’t help but feel nervous as he heard the phone ring. He picked up the phone thinking it was Frank but he heard a manacial voice on the other side say: “Good morning Joseph, there is a package in the mail for you.” The phone clicked and Joe rushed out of the door to see what awaited him in the mailbox, he saw a photograph and a letter, when he read the words of the letter he felt his heart stop and his blood ran cold the letter said: “Dear Joseph, I have all your friends you have a week to find each by solving riddle, the clock is ticking tick tock tick tock.” He felt his face pale as he saw the faces on the photograph they were:

CHET MORTON.  
PHIL COHEN.  
BIFF HOOPER.  
TONY PRITO.  
FRANK HARDY.  
CALLIE SHAW.  
VANESSA BENDER.

 

He gasped and decided to call his father, his father promised to come home immediately and Joe sat down to try to analyze the note and the photograph.


	2. Chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to my first commenter thank you for your kind words. sorry it is short but I felt the need to write another chapter out of gratitude thanks cassie

Chapter one

 

Fenton Hardy heard the fear in his youngest son’s voice, he knew that Joe was the son that focused more on instinct than in logic, Joe hardy was very impulsive especially when it came to his brother and friends. He climbed into his car, cancelling the reservations he had at the nearby hotel, called his partner Sam Radley to tell him that he will not be joining him in the surveillance of a suspect, Fenton and Sam were working on a drug trafficking ring…

Joe Hardy couldn’t find any fingerprints on the note or the photograph, he was very frustrated, but knew that he had to use his head in trying to solve this case, he couldn’t use his normal impulsiveness now that frank was one of the victims, he knew he will have to use intellect and logic to make sure that he will find his brother and their friends in one piece, he decided to wait patiently for his dad to come home so that they can go through their dad’s case files and see which criminal has escaped or been released recently. Joe was just thankful that his mother was visiting some friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: the next chapter contains torture I am not sure if I should change this fic to mature please let me know as soon as I post the next chapter enjoy and please comment!


	3. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the torture and riddles begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay torture this way come

Chet groaned as he felt the water running down his chin, the last thing he remembered was walking to the Hardy home when he felt a conk to his head, he was now aware of a man staring at him, the man was heavy set, he could see that the man had green beady eyes, a rough moustache, the man wasn’t very tall he would even say that the man was shorter than Joe maybe the man was about 5.9 but he can’t be sure, the man had a tiny smirk on his face and a scar running from his left eye to his left jaw, Chet tried to file the guy’s looks for future reference. Mike looked down at the boy and frowned at the intense stare that the boy bestowed upon him but then he shrugged his shoulders the boy will not live long enough to remember him anyway, he took out the gadget that he created for the boy it was a dog collar with pins in it the only difference was that the pins were pointing to the inside and he gently pulled the collar around the boy’s neck, making sure that any movement that the boy made will make the pins stick into his skin tearing it and making it bleed. After he finished “collaring” the boy as he liked to call he he decided to sent Joe Hardy the first riddle, he will first send him a riddle that will tell Joe who the victim is he have to look for first and then he will send him a riddle as to where he can be found…… Joe Hardy was anxiously pacing the house as he waited for the kidnapper to make his first move, he and his father had struggled the whole night to go through Fenton’s case files but couldn’t find out who escaped or were released recently so the only thing that they thought that it has to be a sibling or family member from one of the criminals that wants revenge, his dad was now talking to the chief of Police Ezra Collig to find out if he knows anything but so far there doesn’t seem to be any solid leads, he was about to go out to the van to search the streets of Bayport just to clear his head when he heard the phone ring, he answered it on the second ring. “well, well if it aint the wee bit Hardy, are you hoping that I bring good news? Fear not my young sleuth I have left you your first clue in the mailbox.” Joe heard a click as the stranger hang up and he quickly made his way outside he made his way to the mailbox, dusted it for prints and then after satisfied that there weren’t any he peeked inside to see a plain white envelope he also dusted the envelope but there was nothing so he hurried inside and opened the letter it said.: the first clue Hardy will be as to who I want you to start looking for, the second clue will tell you where that person is hidden, you will get the second clue in two days thus mr Hardy you have to days to figure out who I have hidden first time is running out tick tock tick tock here is your first clue: If you're in a hungry mood, go here first and find some food. Who does this remind you of hurry now, I will know if you figured it out and in the meantime I will enjoy myself with this person. Joe hurried screaming for his dad as he felt cold shivers running down his spine…..


	4. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it guys its going to take a lot of begging for me to finish this story I have lost all my inspiration and my heart is shattered my faithful readers I need inspiration

The riddle was obvious, Joe Hardy knew that the only person that loved eating more than anyone else in their group of friends was Chet Morton, that part of the riddle was easy but when the second clue will be send, will he know where to find Chet or will he fail his friend, will he be the reason that his friends die? Joe couldn’t help but think off Frank, no two brother’s was closer than Frank and Joe, right now Joe wondered if his brother was okay, was his brother even alive still, he wish he could just hear his brother’s voice giving him advice on what he is supposed to do, it was hard being the one to solve the mysteries without his brother….

Frank Hardy was lying on the bed massaging his temples he tried to escape his prison just to be shocked by the collar around his neck he realised that if he kept on trying to escape he will most probably just shock himself to death and then he will be of no help what so ever, he could just pray and hope that Joe and his dad will find them before it will be too late he heard Chet screaming last night, a raw scream, he wanted to pound the wall in anything to help his friends but he was helpless, he wondered who was with him in this madness, he picked up the small piece of class that fell of his cup where he thrown it at his captor after the first day, the captor only laughed and from then on he only received a plastic cup, he took the piece of class and made another mark on the wall marking one more day off of his capture. 

Phil Cohen groaned as he opened his eyes, he wondered what awoke him when he heard another scream, the scream tore through his bones, he wanted to jump up and help the person, but he was cuffed to his bed, the stench of urine and fesses attacking his senses he realised that someone had to have been in this room previously, he was fed and given water three times a day, but nothing was given to him for the cold that seeped into the room, he tried positioning himself into a foetal position to generate more heat but it was an almost impossible task with his hands cuffed to the bed. Phil was a tall slender agile boy with wavy dark hair, glasses and brown eyes, he and his family lived near the Hardy’s and he was the “geek” or the “nerd” of the group, he always had the latest gadgets like the newest i- phone or electronics, he was the friend that always helped the Hardy’s out when they needed someone to hack into data basis in computers. He was Frank’s best friend after Joe. He was in the school’s computer lab busy on a project when he was clobbered, and the next thing he knew he woke up cuffed to his bed and a screaming in his ears.

Allan “Biff” Hooper were tied up and tangling from a rope from the roof in his room, it was bad but he gets untied at night to be able to sleep in the bed, the bed was bare, without any blankets and only a very small musty pillow, the room was very stifling hot, there was no windows to open so that wind can come in, Biff as he liked being called by his friends, he is a six foot blonde hair muscular youth, he is Joe Hardy’s best friend after Frank, he was the “sporty” guy in the group, he loved football. He was hoping for a football scholarship when he left school. He was just finishing up in the gym when he was hit over the head.

Tony Prito is a handsome 19 year old boy with dark curly hair, olive skin and brown eyes, he was a owner of his dad’s restaurant Mr. Pizza. He is also one of the friends of the Hardy’s he will always help them out in their cases. He was in the kitchen cooking when he was called out because a “problem” that he had to sort out and now he was in a dark room and he couldn’t even figure out where he is.

Callie Shaw was a pretty blonde haired brown eyed girl. She was also the girlfriend of Frank Hardy, despite her reluctance about Frank solving mysteries she has always been secretly proud of the fact that she was dating one of the hottest guy’s in all of Bayport, she also got fairly well along with Joe despite everyone thinking that they didn’t like each other, all she remembers of her kidnapping was that she was chilling next to her home swimming pool sipping a cola and reading a nice mystery novel when a hand with a chloroformed hand snaked around her neck and covered her mouth making her pass out and waking tied up to a chair in a foreign house foggy and disorientated

Vanessa bender was a tall slender girl with long ash blonde hair and grey blue eyes she was almost as tall as her boyfriend who is Joe Hardy, Vanessa always considered herself as a calm and collected girl that can face any situation bestowed upon her now however she was really scared she had heard Chet screaming and wondered what was waiting on them all she didn’t know who else was kidnapped and if Joe and Frank was okay, were they in this mess too? Or were they out there looking for her? She felt the nausea wash over her as she recalled how she was clobbered as she was climbing out of her car, she didn’t even see the person that kidnapped her just heard his maniacal laughter as if it was the funniest thing in the world.


	5. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> victim one is found hooray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i decided im not going to punish you just because one of my friends acted like a prat so here is another chapter enjoy o and a comment will be much apreciated

Chet’s vision was in a constant spin of black and white, his throat red and raw from screaming, the pace he was in now was very familiar, in fact he was sure about the room, he saw this place every day. He closed his eyes from the stench that was hanging thick I the air, suffocating him, making bile rise in his mouth…

The letter that came for Joe unnerved him very much the wording were simple but held a lot of meaning “Congratulations Mr Hardy on figuring out who I have hidden first you must probably be going out of you mind about now but don’t worry I have sent you the next clue so that you can keep that worry at bay remember now dear you have one day to find your friend before I kill him here is your next clue” Where you spend a lot of your time. Hurry up now the clock is ticking.

Joe Hardy frowned there was quite a few places that Chet spend his time with, there was school and church but Joe knew those places were out because they were too public and people would have found Chet. The next place that Chet loved spending time at was at the Hardy’s and he wasn’t there either otherwise Joe would have found him so that left only one place. Chet’s parents were out of town visiting a sick relative, they didn’t want Chet missing any school and allowed him to stay by himself until they got back, so Joe raced as fast as he could towards the Morton farm sure that he will find Chet in the barn and sure enough when he got there, Chet was laying on a bale, his hands behind his back and a blindfold covering his eyes there was also a gag in his mouth, horse dung was near his head and Joe realised that was where the foul stench was coming from, he quickly untied his friend, took the gag out and the blindfold off and gasp as he saw his friend’s neck, big ugly red welts were covering it, he saw the black collar and the needles and he saw the needles poking Chet’s skin leaving gashes, stripes of blood flowing freely down his neck, he let out a groan or two as his eyes focused in on Joe, his breath hitched as Joe pulled of the collar but relieve was short lived, when the collar was finally of he could feel the burn and the pain that the pins left, he felt very dizzy and if he wasn’t lying on the ground he would of fainted.

Joe noticed how pale his friend looked he could also see that his friend was trying hard not to cry but to tell the truth Joe had a hard time swallowing his tears as it was, he couldn’t believe he found his friend on time, he wanted to find out who had done this to his friend and then he wanted to rip his head off but his first priority was to get Chet to the Hardy home and to find out what happened and hopefully Chet will have the answers that seemed to evade Joe Hardy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts, critic, hate it love it please let me know


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is saved and more torture ensues.  
> AN I have no idea if Phil's name is really Philip but just go with it please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment

Chet seemed to be very out of it after Joe rescued him and brought him over to the hardy’s. it was clear to Joe that Chet was in no position to talk or eat because of the damage that was done to his throat, and for a single moment fear gripped Joe, he was scared for his friends and he was scared for his brother, if Chet was this badly tortured Joe shuddered to think how bad the others will be.

As he saw his father assissiting the paramedics Joe wondered what would his next riddle be and if he would even be able to solve it.  
Phil woke up to a room filled with all kinds of cutting torture devices ranging from knives, to barbed wire and glass, in the corner he saw blood spatters on the wall and he wondered what his fate in this room will be. 

 

“welcome Philip, the mechanical voice greeted, I am glad to see that you are up and well, fortunately for me that won’t be the case for long, we better just hope that your friend, Joseph is as good as everyone says and will be able to save you like he did save Chester.” 

 

The next thing Phil was aware of was that his upper torso was covered in barbed wire and that his lower abdomen was filled with deep gashes made by a carving knife, the blood was pooling around him, and the wounds were getting infected, however the worst thing that bothered was the lack of clothes they gave him to wear.

**Author's Note:**

> my first Hardy boy fan fic please comment i need feedback to encourage me to write


End file.
